Eclipse
by Thalia Ginny C
Summary: *Previously: The Lunar and Stellar* Ever see the moonlight from your window? Or watch the sun filter you blinds? What happens when the sun and the moon meet? An eclipse. This is the story of a young girl, a young boy, and how they changed Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1: Rosemary

**Hello! New story here, Fairy Tail this time. Yay! Anyway, this story is about the life of two OC's and kinda how they got to Fairy Tail and beyond. I dedicate this story to Kia and Teal because they are the best friends I could ever ask for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, wish I did though... :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosemary  
****Rose [rohz]- _Noun: _A wild or cultivated, usually prickly stemmed, pinnate-leaved, showy-flowered shrubs in the genus _Rosa_  
**

**Mary [Mair-ee- _Noun:_ A name desending in Latin from _Marie_ or _Maria._**

"Let me in!" She yelled, pounding her fists against the blue door. "Jaylyn!" Her voice was met with silence.

"Seda(Say-Da) Lindy Messerli, quit pounding on your sister's door!" Her mothers angry voice came from downstairs. Seda's fingers came to a rest. Thinking for a moment. She quietly entered the bathroom next door and took a hair clip from a small stand underneath the light switch.

Hurrying back, she placed the clip inside the small opening in the door handle and dug around. It took her a few minutes, but soon there was a small CLICK. She turned the knob and entered inside, only to stop in her tracks.

"MOMMA!" Seda yelled, her knees giving away. Her mothers feet came rushing up the stairs, worried to see what had happened.

The door was opened, and the inside of the room had the mother join her daughter on the floor. There was a mess, clothes were scattered, the bed was turned upside down, furniture was on the floor, and the window was broken, pieces of glass dusting the inside of the room. However, the big blood stain on the carpen was the only sign her daughter had been hurt.

"She's gone." Seda sobbed. The words vaulted the mother into action.

"Come on." Her mother said, ushering her downstairs. The motherly mood was broken when there was a crash downstairs.

"TAKE EVERY CHILD! KILL ALL THE ADULTS!" Came a voice from outside. From the window, Seda watched as people started lighting houses on fire. A guard saw them on the stairs.

"THERE!" He shouted. The others rushed. Two of the guards grabbed Seda's arms and dragged her outside, the last thing she saw was her mother being stabbed with a spear. Seda wept but remained strong-ish. She saw other guards holding other kids between them and recognized a few. Lilly from across the street, Simon from school, and many others.

It wasn't until she saw her sister, her black hair limping across her face that she yelled, "JAYLYN!" Jaylyn turned around to face her and her midnight blue orbs widened. 'Seda' she mouthed.

The guards, in surprise at Seda's yell, slackened their grip on the girl, and she ran. "IDIOT!" She heard someone yelling, but didn't bother to look back. Seda was about to reach her sister when she was knocked down.

A man dressed in blue, a guard, stood above her. He looked angry, standing above her like a lion over a lamb, and suddenly, he slapped her across the face.

"BITCH!" He yelled at her. She cringed back, tears erupting at the sharp sting on her cheek. "Keep running, why don't cha?" From the corners of her eyes she saw white trucks with all the kids start to drive away and wept as she saw her sister beating down on the windows of one of them.

"Answer me!" He yelled when she didn't respond, planting another red mark on her cheek. The tears flowed faster. By now every one except them were gone, and all she could hear was the crackling of flames in the distance.

He raised his hand once more and she prepared for the impact, but before his hand could come down, he was knocked aside by purple flames. The guard gasped as he hit the ground, and she watched as his eyes rolled back into his head.

In his place stood a man with spike-y blue hair. Seda cringed away from him, unaware if he was on her side. Looking past him, she saw a group of people. "SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS!" A short man with white hair shouted. A bunch of differently dressed people shouted cheerfully and sped of into the village. The guy in front of her crouched down.

"Hello." He said, his voice quiet. "What's your name?" He asked.

"S.. Seda." She said, her vice quivering at her fear.

"Well hello Seda, I'm Macao. I'm here to help."

"You are?" Her eyes dropped down onto the dirt.

"Yes." He answered and looked around. "Can you tell me what happened here?" He asked. Her eyes watered, and she launched herself into his arms.

"They took her." She sobbed. Macao's arms wrapped around her small frame and held her until her tears stopped.

"Who?" He asked, wiping away tears on her cheeks. "My sister." She replied, whimpering into his now soaked shirt. "And they killed my mom." She heard him blow air through his nose.

"I'll tell you what, you can come with us, and we can give you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?" He asked, picking her up and placing him on his hip. She nodded, glad to have somewhere to stay until she figured out what to do. They started walking to the group of people that was once again gathering.

"-ANYONE?" The short man was shouting when they approached. The people shook their heads gravely.

"Here." Macao said. Everyone turned to look at them, and Seda cringed back. The short man walked forward and Macao set her on the floor. "Seda, this is Master. Master, Seda." Macao said.

Seda gave Master a small wave before shying back a bit. Master gave a chuckle before motioning his hand away from the group. Macao nodded and the two walked away.

Seda turned back to the rest of the group and noticed they were all watching her. "Umm, hi?" She said drawing back a bit. Instantly, all the woman in the group rushed forward, kneeling around her. Seda stumbled back a bit, surprised.

"She's so cute!"

"Hello!"

"How old are you?"

"Can I hold you?"

Seda blushed, but before she could reply, Master and Macao came back. "All right ladies, break it up, she's coming with us." Master said. "Hadi (Had-E), Macao, she goes with you." Seda shuffled towards Macao, her face down. A girl about Macao's age joined them. She had honey blond hair and deep purple eyes with soft and motherly figures about her.

"Hello." She said, sticking her hand out. Seda took it cautiously. "I'm Hadi, as you probably all ready know." She said, smiling warmly down at the small eight-year-old as the trio started walking to a carriage. "Where are we going?" Seda asked. Both Hadi and Macao looked at her and gave her a warm smile, "Fairy Tail."

**...**

**And... CUT! Yay! first chapter done and more soon to come. Hope you enjoyed! Tune in for chapter 2: The Lunar**

**TGC**

**Keep Writing Cool**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunar

**Hi! I'm back! Here's chapter two and OMG I'M GONNA CRY! So I was listening to music while writing this chapter and Count on me by Bruno Mars came on and OMG ITS NATSU'S THEME SONG. If you haven't heard the song go hear it cause I'm freaking out. **

…

**The Lunar  
**

**Lunar [loo-ner]- _Noun:_ Of or relating to the moon  
**

The moment Seda stepped into the carriage; she began to glow. It was a soft shine, a slivery, blue blanket that wrapped her shoulder and materialized into a cape of light, spreading across her torso, her hips, and her legs, until every finger and every toe was covered in the soft light. Macao and Hadi were frozen in both shock and fear as the little girl started crying and screaming while the light was getting stronger.

"Macao!" Yelled Hadi, holding onto the wall as winds started whipping around them violently, "Go get Master!" He nodded, before struggling out.

"Seda!" Hadi shouted once Macao had left. "Calm down!" She tried to find the small girl, but the brightness intensified. Soon, the room was lit by a silver light, and all Hadi could hear was the child's screams and cry's for help.

_Calm Seda; focus your mind and your body onto the life beside to you. Stay with her, as she will help you, but when the time comes, let her go, her life will be remembered as forgotten but you mustn't fret. I must go, but don't worry, I will always be with you. I love you._

A strong, but soft feminine voice spoke, quieting Seda's cries.

In Seda's mind, images were flashing in the silver light, a boy with pink hair with a scaled scarf around his neck; a boy with black hair and iron bolts all over his face; a young girl with blue hair and a wide smile; two boys, one with blond and one with black hair surrounded in a mix of black and white light; and a boy with green hair and a sun on his exposed neck. Lastly, there was a girl with honey blond hair and deep purple eyes, she looked about two, and was holding her arms up to Seda as if saying, 'Carry me!'

Once the voice finished speaking, and Seda figured out she wasn't in danger, she recognized the voice.

"Luna?" She asked, looking above. Seda's head hurt, like she was trying to remember something from the past. But the voice was gone, so instead, Seda focused on what it had said.

_Focus on the life beside you._

Seda closed her eyes and opened her mind and soul, looking for a connection to make. She scanned until she found two lives. One was strong, Hadi, but the other was faint and flickering, and Seda realized it was someone who didn't exist yet.

It was a hard decision; bind herself to a strong life, or to someone who wasn't even there yet and risk dying. The choice was obvious.

Seda was about to preform the task when she remembered something Luna had said.

Luna had taught her to take the Binding very seriously. It was a twice in a lifetime thing, which took an enormous amount of effort.

"Your soul is wrapped with bandage-like-strands. They connect your to body to your mind, and vise-versa. Twice in your life you will be able to connect your soul to someone else. When you have to do this, you will know what to do." Luna hadn't elaborated, and four-year-old Seda was too entertained in watching the moon in the sky.

Hadi, now clutching her eyes because of the brightness, suddenly felt a small pang, and her heart seemed to be wrapped in plastic. It seemed to get tighter and tighter until she thought she would explode, but at that moment, Macao arrived with Master.

Macao, seeing Hadi withering halfway to the floor, and Seda clutching her arms to her head, rushed forward, but was stopped by the master. However, when Hadi let out a scream and both girls slumped to the floor, unconscious, Makarov gave him a nod and watched as he rushed to Hadi and Seda, only feet apart, and settled them into the cushions of the carriage before coming back to the master and asking what was wrong.

"From what I can sense, Seda cast a spell on Hadi." Replied Master looking at Seda curiously.

"A spell? Like magic?" Macao asked, "She's a wizard?"

Makarov shook his head yes, "Mhm, though it seems like she didn't know so herself. But I 'm not so sure."

Macao nodded, understanding.

"Well, I'll tell Wakaba to drive you guys so we can leave before the sun sets." Makarov said, and then silently exited the carriage.

Minutes later, Wakaba stuck his head in, "Ready?" He asked, and then left when Macao nodded absentmindedly.

The carriage started up and Macao let himself relax, taking his partners head and placing it in his lap, watching her sleep for a while, before falling asleep himself.

...

When Seda woke up, she immediately rolled over and found a window, before scurrying over and empting her stomach outside. Once done, she found a napkin she had in her pocket and wiped her mouth, going back to her seat. Lying down, she tried to go back to sleep, but the events of last night came crashing down on her.

It started out with small gasps, but those turned into hiccups, and those into sobs until she was trying to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the sobs that wracked her frame. Apparently though, the fist wasn't enough because soon both Macao and Hadi had woken and were kneeling beside her.

Seda turned her face away from them in attempt to conceal her tears, but they both pulled her of the couch and into a group hug. Hadi began stroking her hair, and Macao rubbed circled up and down her back, neither saying anything.

So Seda cried. She cried for her mother, she cried for her sister, she cried for her village and she cried for herself, a lonely orphan girl on the road with two strangers who were taking her to a place she had heard of but never even considered going there. And so, in between sobs and hiccups, she found herself telling them everything.

How she was raised by Luna to become the moonlight dragonslayer, how Luna was killed by a monster when she was six, how she had stumbled upon this little village called Rosemary where she had been adopted, how she never told anyone of her magic in fear that they would bully or tease her in school, how even in less than a year she had forgotten about Luna because she was sure Luna had put a spell on her so that she would forget, how she had watched her 'mother' die, and her 'sister' be taken away, and how she was now an orphan and she had no idea on what to do.

Through out the encounter, Hadi and Macao had exchanged glances, but listened intently.

"Hey Seda?" Hadi asked softly once she was done. Seda looked up, her silver eyes red from crying. "How about we adopt you."

Seda's eyes widened, "You guys are together?" She asked.

Macao chuckled, "No, no but we can still be your parents."

Cocking her head to the side, Seda asked, "Really?"

Hadi smiled, "Of course, now how 'bout it?" She asked.

Seda thought about it for a few minutes then grinned, "Okay!"

…

**CUT! Hope you guys enjoyed it. See ya soon! So I need a really good Fairy Tail sounding boy name, so if you have one, could you please help? Thanks!**

**TGC**

**Keep Writing Cool**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stellar

**Hello! It's me again. This chapter is ridiculous and horrible but perfect at the same time. I don't even know what to say about it but don't blame me if you laugh or you cry. I don't know, sometimes I feel like my characters have weird mood swings.**

**And Also don't get confused, Ryu's full name is Ryutaiyo, and that's why the story introduces him as that but then Alyn calls him Ryu and you realize its his nickname so from them on the story calls him Ryu. **

**And btw, Ryu means sun, and Taiyo means dragon, figure it out from there.**

**Whatevs, I don't own Fairy Tail blah blah blah blah blah. **

…

**The Stellar**

**Stellar [stel-er]- _Noun: _of or pertaining to the stars; consisting of stars  
**

A dark cave gave a flicker of light, dying in minutes, followed by a frustrated groan and a small giggle.

"Oh shush, Alyn (Ah-Lyn). Don't laugh."

Another giggle erupted from the small exceed. Ryutaiyo (Rue Tie-O) grumbled a curse at the small cat and went back to work, concentrating on his hands. A warm glow appeared, shining brighter and brighter until the cave was bathed in a warm yellow glow. Ryutaiyo switched his concentration onto a small pit lined with big, gray rocks and filled with heavy logs, tiny wooden sticks, and anything in between.

Soon enough, laser like beams of warm light shot out of Ryutaiyo's hands and into the pit, the heat causing the wood to flame. The intense heat and brightness died down until only a faint orange remained, flickering lightly in the small amount of wind entering the cave.

Ryutaiyo plopped down, sitting cross-legged next to the fire, resting his back against the cold cavern wall.

"Eh… Alyn?" He asked, staring at his small feline friend who was staring at the fire across from him.

It took the exceed a minute to draw his eyes from the embers, but when he did, he replied, "Ryu (Rue)?"

Ryu's eyes cast downward, scanning the dirt beneath him.

"Eh... Never mind."

Alyn's face grew worried. He grew white wings and swerved around the flickering embers, coming to a rest on Ryu's knee. Alyn put a pastry colored paw on Ryu's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

The tears started building in Ryu's eyes, but he held them in, not wanting to let go of the little control he had over his show of emotions. But alas, he couldn't hold them back.

"I miss Stella." He whimpered. "We're so alone."

When Ryu was a small baby, Stella, the sun dragon, had found him drowning in a river and had tooken him to a small patch of the forest. 'Normally' she'd told him when he had asked about dragonslayers, 'Male dragons adopt boys, and female dragons adopt girls, but I couldn't just leave you, and I already hadn't found a girl to take with me. So I decided to keep you and train you as my own.'

Ryu had been with her until he was seven, when suddenly; Stella wasn't there when he woke up. He had cried, not knowing what to do. The forest was the only way out, so Ryu took a chance. Once out of the forest, he had stumbled into a small village where they had took him in, but that night he ran away.

Somewhere along the way, he had found a pile of white eggs with tiger-like stripes on them. Many were vibrant hues of blues, pinks, and reds, but there was one somewhere in the middle of the pile, not in a very special place, that was a soft yellow. Though where they met at the bottom, the color seemed to fade into a golden glow. He had picked that one and took it with him.

The egg hatched into a small cat-like creature with wings, which he had named Alyn, and the two where inseparable since then. It was when they were passing an abandoned village and they had found magazines frolicking the empty streets that they found that there was somewhere they could go. A guild. A guild named Fairy Tail.

With a purpose in their stride, Ryu and Alyn learned how to read maps, and which direction to go. That was three months ago, but they were almost there, so Ryu's excitement started building up.

"Ryu…" Alyn sighed, fighting his own tears. "Don't worry, we're almost to Fairy Tail. They'll for sure let us join, and soon we'll have a family again."

Ryu nodded, wiping his eyes with his thumb. "Okay. Come on, let's go to sleep." Ryu said. Alyn nodded in agreement and let Ryu pick him up and bury him in his chest. He lay down next to the fire he had created and watched the flames until his eyes dropped and he fell into unconsciousness.

…

When Ryu opened his eyes again, it was still night, and the fire was dead, a few puffs of glowing ash swirled around next to him. It was dark, and warm, and he could feel Alyn still resting against his chest. So what had woken him up? He wondered. It was a light pitter-patter on the ground.

At first, he thought it was rain, but then he realized the sound was too random to be rain.

"Alyn," he whispered, shaking the sleeping cat awake. "Alyn," he repeated when the exceed didn't stir, "Wake up."

Finally Alyn gave a soft mewl and stretched his paws.

"Morning R-" He started saying, but was cut off by Ryu's hand snapping across his face. The feline frowned, then glared at Ryu, who was now edging towards the entrance of the cave. Noticing it was still dark outside; Alyn gave a groan directed at Ryu, only to get silenced once more by the boy's deadly glare.

'Listen' Ryu mouthed. Alyn focused in the darkness, letting his body relax until his senses heightened. He focused in on the rain sounds only to realize it wasn't raining. Taking a minute to regain his senses, he beckoned Ryu closer and then wrapped his tail around the boy's waist, taking of into the night sky.

…

As they flew over the trees, Alyn and Ryu stayed silent, figuring by sound its self of witch direction to fly to.

As they flew closer, the sound became clearer and they could cleanly hear a man yelling, "One, two, three HALT! One, two, three HALT!" Repeating the chant endlessly.

Dropping to the ground just outside the clearing where the racket was, Alyn and Ryu peered over the bushes to try and detect anything out of the ordinary. Of course, seeing 100 men in the middle of the woods was already out of the ordinary.

These men were lined up in rows and were marching in circles to the chant the guy on a rock in the middle was shouting.

All the men were wearing dark pink bathrobes on top of pink leggings and were bare foot, except for the guy in the middle, who was wearing the exact same thing except with a pink bath towel on his head and pink ballet slippers on his feet.

In all, they looked so ridiculous, Ryu and Alyn almost burst out laughing.

After deciding these men were no threat, Ryu motioned for Alyn so they could go but suddenly the marching stopped and the guy started to give a speech.

"We are gathered here today, for the annual Most Awesome Dark Guilds Youth Meeting. Also known as MAD GYM." At this, Ryu and Alyn walked back to their watching spot and tried to figure out what was happening. "As MAD GYM is only for the most awesome dark guilds, we are the only ones here. If that's all, refreshments will be served to your right," he pointed to a long table filled with alcoholic beverages, "And the toilet is over there," he pointed to a clump of bushes far away from the rest of the party, "Now WELCOME, DARK GUILD, PISTACHIOS, TO THE MAD GYM!" He bellowed. Immediately, torches all around trees lit up and music started playing. The men divided themselves, mingling and getting drinks.

Making their decision, Ryu and Alyn entered the crowd, swerving around pink bathrobes. When they spotted their target, they made their way over to him, shoving elbows at people who wouldn't get out of their way. No one paid them any attention though, which was fine by them.

Once they reached the man sipping a drink wile leaning against a tree, they stopped. The man looked at them and smiled.

"Hello youngster." He said, tipping the rest of his drink into his mouth and then grabbing another one and opening it.

This was the guy who had been standing on the rock earlier, so Ryu had decided he was probably the master of their guild.

"Hello sir." Ryu replied kindly. "Sir, I am doing a report for my school and would like to know about your guild." He lied, coming up with an excuse to talk the man as he went.

"Sure kid. By the way, call me Mlnet (Maul-net)." He said taking a swish of his drink. He wondered what a kid was doing in the forest at almost two in the morning, but he was already too drunk to care.

"What is the name of your guild?" Ryu asked.

"Pistachios," Mlnet replied.

"Why would you name a dark guild that?" Ryu asked, this time out of pure curiosity.

"Have you tried opening those things, kid? They are pure evil. They make me want to punch some good guys, so I decided to name my dark guild pistachios." He answered, glaring at an imaginary pistachio in the palm of his hand.

"Ah… Okay then. Are you the master?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"Yes, I am distinguishable because of my fancy turban and awesome shoes."

"Okay… Well that is all, thank you very much; I hope your dark guild makes the top 10 dark guilds. Alyn come on, we're leaving." Ryu said, eager to get away from the weird man in the bathrobe.

But as Alyn came from where he was on the trees, some one yelled, "That's a flying cat! They only belong to dragonslayers, which means…" Every one turned to look at him, "Darn kid, you're dead."

…

**Ha-ha, aren't I just awesome, with those cliffhangers? Ha-ha!**

**Also, about the swearing, I try not to swear like in 'real life' or however you want to put it, so I'm gonna try to tone it down, for myself, because I don't want to get used to it, because I have two younger sisters who see me as their role model and if one day it accidently slips… I would hate myself, but it will be necessary… and so yeah, I'm just practically saying that during their younger years, there will only be swearing from the adults, but as they get older its gonna be in there. **

**So its not a warning that it is gonna be there, more like its not gonna be. Kinda.**

**Anyway… Live, love and laugh! And review if you could!**

**TGC**

**Keep Writing Cool**


	4. Chapter 4: Aubade

**Hello! Ok, **

**-#1: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating Sunday, which is when I usually update, but I had the most hectic weekend ever, and I didn't even get to read at all! (Which, btw, is a new low for me, not reading for a whole weekend *****shudder*****) **

**-#2: Hello there, kind readers, I have decided to make this story part of a series. In order, the names are:**

**1: Eclipse (You are reading it right now)**

**2: Crimson Moonrise**

**3: Violet Sunset**

**4: (OK, I'm having a bit of trouble with this one, but it's either going to be:**

** -Fallen Star**

** Or**

** -Midnight darkness**

**I'm not sure which one to pick, but if you have any suggestions, review or PM me, I would love to hear from you!)**

**So yeah, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, blahblahblah**

**Enjoy! (Or don't, I mean, you pick) **

…

**Aubade**

**Aubade [Oh-Bad]- _Noun:_ A chant or song preformed at dawn**

Ryu threw his head back and sighed. He just wanted some sleep. He was tired and he didn't want to deal with this right now. But a challenge is a challenge so…

"Fine." He grunted.

Alyn gave him a worried look. "Ryu…"

Ryu smiled at his cat, "Don't worry about me, Alyn. I'll be fine."

Alyn gave him another look but flew into a high branch of a tree.

"So who are you really, son?" Mlnet asked, sloshing his drink in his glass before drowning it in one gulp.

Ryu straightened his back, squaring his shoulders and lifting his head.

"I'm Ryutaiyo, the Sunlight Dragonslayer, and I'm here to beat you to pulp."

**...**

Ryu lay on the ground, teetering between consciousness and total KO.

The men had taken him by surprise, and their way of fighting had caused him to underestimate the guys.

Ryu had gotten in a fighting stance; fists in front of him, legs shoulder width apart, eyes on the target, just like Stella had taught him. But the latter proved a tad difficult as the men spread around him, encasing him in a circle. And then the "fighting" had started.

Again, "fighting."

Mlnet had gone back to his rock, and had started chanting once more. However, this time it was a much softer, more rhythmic.

"One, two, thee, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five…"

The men, in turn, had surprised him. They had laced their hands into the ribbon of their robes and untied them, reveling pink tutus and pink leggings.

Gaping, Ryu had stumbled a bit when they began _dancing! _Twirling and jumping, they leaped around him for two minutes straight. Finally, he had regained thought after the shock, and had regained composure.

Only to go down, again.

"Dance my men." Mlnet had said, clasping his hands.

The men thrust their right arm out, towards Ryu. They all had a pistachio guild mark on their palms. A pink pistachio with dancing legs elevated to point and tiny arms raised above it's head, but a pistachio nevertheless.

These men were clumsy, as they preformed, nothing like a dancer should be.

Out of their outstretched hands a pink light began to form. Still half in shock, Ryu did nothing but stand there, as the light grew brighter.

Hey! Don't blame him! What would _you _have done if a hundred men in pink tutus started dancing ballet in front of you?

And finally, after five minutes of dancing, the men launched their attacks, and so there he was struggling to stand up from the fumes that had caught him off guard.

'Come on…' Ryu prayed closing his eyes, 'Hurry.'

And then, a miracle. As if his prayer was heard, he felt rather than saw the sun slowly climbing the horizon.

Stalling, he struggled up, facing the surprised look of Mlnet.

"You survived… but how?" Mlnet asked, his face draining of color. Slowly, he started sniffling, "That was our strongest attack, _The Swan Lake_! I'm a horrible master! I'm a horrible person in general! I will do no good! I am going to rot in the in an empty classroom were there are no mirrors or bars and I can't do ballet! I will never be able to look at my handsome self again!" He sobbed, banging his feet and arms on the stone.

Ryu, about to reply, suddenly turned towards a yelp that sounded. A guy had climbed the tree Alyn had been resting in and now held his partner by his tail, clutching a knife at the underside of his throat.

"Alyn!" Ryu screamed. "Drop him! Right now!"

"What's in it for us?" The guy sneered, showing a row of crooked teeth.

Ryu threw a punch at the guy closest to him, but he was weak from their light still, and the guy caught his hand and twisted it around his back.

Alyn cried out, "Ryu!"

And then, the miracle took place. Right over the treetops, like a giant, orange bouncy ball, the sun started to rise.

Ryu, exhausted from his nightly experience felt his nerves go over the top, aching to step into the warm sunlight a few feet away.

Hope returned, Ryu kicked behind him, striking the guy in the shin, causing him to double over and let go of his arm. Stumbling, Ryu came fell into the sunshine, and allowed his body to rejuvenate.

Absorbed the light, his pale skin glowing like a coat of diamonds and rubies attached to it; his hair lightened considerably, turning from a deep black to a dark green; and a golden tattoo in the shape of a sun, normally hidden against his skin, glowed richly on his neck, right above his shoulders.

He shifted his gaze to the men in front of him, sneering as they gaped lavishly at him. Ryu took this time and gathered up his energy, closing his eyes for a split second before reopening them and focusing his golden eyes on the sun, rolling up to meet the cloudless sky.

"AUBADE ROAR," **(AN: Oh! Right! One more thing. Aubade means 'Chant at dawn' -If you hadn't caught it at the title- and I thought it fit perfectly so… right! The story) **He chanted, shooting beams of scorching, yellow beams at the men who lay defeated on the ground at once. All but one.

Mlnet was standing to the side, shielding his face with a metal shield that had somehow appeared.

"Okay kid, you asked for it," Mlnet warned, coming out from behind the metal.

Suddenly, Mlnet tore his turban from his head, but nothing happened.

Ryu stood expectantly, expecting at least ONE good fight. But the Guild Master just lay his towel on the ground and lay down, arms behind his head.

"Okay kid, shoot me." Mlnet said.

"What?" Ryu asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear me, brat? Shoot me with your lasers."

"But why?" Ryu replied, stretching the 'why.'

"I've been trying to get a tan, for eva!" Mlnet whined, resembling a high school girl as he did.

So, Ryu did the only thing he could _think_ to do. He turned around and walked away.

…

Back in the safety of the cave, Ryu and Alyn, who had joined him after the incident, lay down, tired but awake after the events of the night. Alyn was trying to sleep, having gone into the darkest part of the cave in hopes of evading the sunlight. Ryu sat against the wall of the cave, his mind off to who-knows-where.

He was still glowing slightly, his skin still sparkling like he had doused in glitter. His hair was slowly loosing the green, fading back into a tousled black, and his tattoo was still visible on his neck, but was now only a faint gold imprint.

After a while, Alyn decided to rise, he couldn't sleep, and anyway, if they didn't leave now, they would never make it to Hargeon by that evening.

He snapped Ryu out of his trance and shrugged his orange hat on.

Together, the cat and the sunlight dragonslayer began their trek down the mountain, towards their destiny.

…

**Woo! Done! How are you my lovely readers? Hope you are not as exhausted as I am, we had exams today, and we're having them again tomorrow. But it's good, 'cause then I don't get homework and I can update more often. Woo! **

**Drop a review if you have the time to! **

**Love,**

**TGC **


	5. Chapter 5:Finger Weaving

**Hello! Short AN today. I'm sick so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**Finger Weaving**

**Finger(fiNGger) **_**Noun: **_**Each of the five slender jointed parts attaches to either hand**

**Weav[e]{ing}(weev)**_**Noun**_**: form by interlacing long threads passing in one direction with others at a right angle to them**

Seda gaped, her eyes scanning the guild up and down, as if trying to discover its secrets by just looking at it.

"I'm going to live _here_?" She asked, her eyes wide with disbelief and happiness.

Hadi nodded at her, her eyes lighting with amusement as the young girl tried to keep from jumping up and down and squealing in joy.

Macao and Hadi had already arranged the adoption and housing with the master, and he agreed on letting Seda in the guild so that she wouldn't have to alternate between Macao's and Hadi's house.

Seda was snapped out of her trance-like by Macao, who picked her up and dropped her on his shoulders.

"Come on, pipsqueak. Let's go see you room," he called to her. Seda hit him on the head for calling her pipsqueak, but could do no more when he carried her into the guild.

Two wooden staircases led up into the second floor, barrels and plants were positioned about, giving the room and earthy glow. Pillars and tabled littered the place, and there was a small bar at the back.

"Minna!" Macao said, waving to the guild. "We're back!"

A young girl raced up in front of the gathering crowed.

"Hello, Macao-sama!" she said, smiling up at him. Then her eyes trailed upwards towards Seda, who was now looking down at her curiously.

"Hello, Cana." Macao replied, following the girl's gaze up into his hairline. He dropped Seda in front of him and smiled. "Seda, this is Cana. Cana, Seda."

Cana looked at the girl in front of her. Seda was about a year older with curly purple locks and wide, silver orbs. Cana smiled approvingly and smiled up at the older girl.

"Hi, Seda!"

Seda returned the smile.

"Hey, Cana."

Macao looked between the two girls, expecting the meeting to be awkward, but instead Cana immediately began talking, pointing out the things in the guild. Then she took her hand.

"Come on! I wanna show you my room."

Macao left the two girls alone, instead talking to a few people on his own.

When Macao went to check up on them a while later, he found them sprawled on the floor, writing something in a book, whispering and giggling to each other.

…

[A MONTH LATER]

"MACAO-SAN!"

Macao jumped up from his chair, where he had been dozing off. He turned away from the table and looked around. Not finding anyone he turned back, intent on going back to his nap, only to jump back and scream.

The two little troublemakers lay on the table, eying him with wide, amused grins. They lay on they stomachs, their elbows propped up with their heads in their hands, and their legs were bent at the knee, swinging in the air lightly.

Cana had taken to wearing an orange dress and her hair in a ponytail at the back with two strands hanging off her face.

Seda was wearing a white and purple dress summer dress, which he had to admit, looked _adorable_ on his (adopted) daughter, her hair running loosely down her back.

He gave them a harsh look, but their grins only widened further.

"Oy kids! You trying to scare me to death or something?" He asked them, rubbing his hand across his face and plopping back into his abandoned chair.

"Of course, Pops." Seda said, "What else would we be doing?" She gave him a wide, angelic smile.

Cana smiled as well, "We need your help," she told him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He told them, waving his hands to prove his point, "I am not getting in trouble because of you two."

Cana looked at Seda, who nodded.

Even though Cana was a about a year younger, the two girls were already like sisters, and the best friends of Fairy Tail. Seda treated Cana as if they were the same age, and Cana loved it. As equals, they were the masterminds of... their pranks.

"Fine, bye Pops!" Seda gave him a sweet smile, giving him the feeling that he _really_ should have joined them when he had the chance, and hopes fro the table. Cana smirked at him and got down by standing on the table and jumping down, following Seda.

He sank into his, sliding down. He was wondering what they were going to do, when it suddenly occurred to him than he probably should have not let them out of his sight.

Jumping back up he searched for the two little girls. Screeching to a halt, he half-turned and saw them crouching behind the moodiest teenager of the guild at the bar.

Seda and Cana crawled around the chair until they were each at one side of the kid stomping his foot to the beat of his music. Cana gave the signal just as Macao figured out what they were going to do.

"WAIT! GUYS! W-," Macao yelled but it was too late.

The moment before, Seda and Cana used the sides of the chair to propel themselves up, landing gracefully on the bar on either side of the teen.

"Holy sh-!" He yelled, enraged as his spilt coffee burnt his front. "Kids!" He looked at them, the only thing the others behind him could see was his muscular form shaking.

Every one had gone silent, watching the scene in front of them, and anxiously waited as a look of terror washed over them.

"Ah... no... you see... we were just..." But the guy would have none of it. He grabbed them both by the waist and threw them over his shoulder, Cana on the right, and and Seda on the left.

He pushed past the guild doors, and everyone was about to race after them to save the girls from who they considered to be a monster, but just before the doors closed, Seda flashed them a peace sign and they all relaxed, going back to their usual business.

Of course, it was just like Seda to have them worry and them reassure them at the last second. Even though she had only joined the guild a month ago, every body already loved her.

**...**

Seda rocked in the arms of her 'brother' and basked in his warmth. He walked around the guild to a secluded place in the woods in the back of the guild.

He placed them down on the grass and plopped down himself, putting his arms behind his head and contently soaked in the sunlight.

Seda observed him for a while.

"Twerp."

Seda jolted, coming out of her trance. "Yes Laxus-nii?"

Laxus opened one of his eyes, looked at her, ant then closed it back up.

"We should scare your old man more often."

Seda grinned, "Yeah, we should." And walked towards the tree across from Laxus.

She sat next to Cana who had already pulled out their small leather-bound book and crossed out -Scare pops w/ Uncle Sparky- before contemplating their next plan.

As the sat there, whispering and giggling at whatever he wasn't supposed to hear (he could, by the way, thanks to his dragon hearing) they didn't notice him drag himself back by the elbows and prop himself against the nearest tree.

_Children_, he thought as he watched the two girls scribble and erase on the piece of paper, _not so bad_.

To say the truth, when they had first approached him four days ago, he had sneered at them and refused, thinking of how children were bratty and snotty. Then the next day, they had pranked him. _Him!_ By taking his headphones!

Cana, having already seen his destruction path, had backed away and not participated. Meanwhile, Seda had leapt forward, behind him and snatched his headphones of his head, grateful that at least she had moved in such a way that he wasn't strangled in the end. He had spent the better part of that day chasing the girl around the guild. And boy could she run. Not only run, but leap, twirl, avoid, balance(which was relevant when she happened to land on his head and had used him as a spring board!), etc. Point? The girl was a lithe gymnast, swerving and dodging people, while he has a clumsy oaf. But this oaf wanted his headphones back and what the oaf wants, the oaf gets.

In the end, she ended up getting him to join in her plan.

'_You do the plan, and you get your headphones back. Deal?' _And if that was going to be the only way to get his headphones back, then why not? He wasn't about to hit an eight year old either.

_Yesterday..._ he smiled fondly and looked up at the clouds, yesterday had probably been one of the best days of his life. Ye hadn't been a kid in... forever. Much too long in his opinion. He was already eleven and he'd never done most things other kids had. Never been to the beach, never been out to sea. _But then again, the other kids his age probably hadn't been kidnapped by their own father and had a lacrima stuffed inside of them. Most hadn't seen the word like I have._ He chuckled lightly.

So yesterday, the girl who had stolen his headphones had come up to him and introduced herself as Seda. Her adoptive parents were on a mission, leaving her in the care of the guild, and would not be back until later that day, so he had asked the master if he could show her around Magnolia, after all, she had been with them for nearly a month now, and she had only seen the guild.

They had gone to the park, and to the forest; to the pond, and to the river; to the mall and to anywhere else their feet would lead them. The had Ice Cream and Pizza, and steak, and fish, an tacos, and salad and any other food until they could simply eat no more.

Once it was getting back, he had carried her back to the guild, her asleep in his arms.

He had put her in bed and tucked her in.

**...**

Laxus opened his eyes. The sun was gone, and the moon came up. With it came stars and fireflies. Yawning he stretched his back, smiling at the popping sounds it made.

_Must have fallen asleep,_ he thought, looking around for Seda and Cana. He found them asleep next to each other, their faces holding peace and serenity.

"Oi," he nudged them with his foot, causing them to stir. He poked them again, "Seda, Cana, wake up." As if one, they rose up into a seating position together, rubbing their eyes at the same time and giving him the same happy, tired smile. _Creepy._

Making sure to walk behind them, he led them back into the guild, and then to their rooms respectively.

**...**

Once he want back down stairs, he went upon his usual business until people started to give him weird looks.

"WHAT?!" He roared, causing every one to look at the hallway Seda and Cana slept in, but they kept quiet. Laxus huffed and snapped his headphones over his head, marching out of the guild.

"What's with him?" Wakaba asked Macao, who was smiling at the door.

"Nothing," Macao replied, "It's just that Seda already has every one around her little finger."

**...**

**Done! Woo, Ima going to sleep. Night guys.**

**TGC**


	6. Chapter 6: Omelets

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I am a horrible person, a horrible writer, I will never be able to live with myself again! I blame writer's block, it ruins everyone. The next chapter will be out son enough, probably Sunday. Maybe Saturday. Depends on how my Friday goes. So yeah. Again, super super sorry. I hope I am making this up to you, I love Laxus! Stupid Kia called dibs on him first. Whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail!**

**On with the story. **

...

**Omelets**

**Omelet [om·e·let]**_**noun:**_**a dish of beaten eggs cooked in a frying pan until firm, often with a filling added while cooking, and usually served folded over.**

"Cana! Laxus! Let's go on a mission" Seda said, jumping up on the table and glancing down at the game of cards they were playing, on which she had stepped on, before glancing back up and striking a pose.

Laxus was surprised into dropping his cards. He glanced up, cursing inwardly in his head, before picking them back up, praying Cana hadn't seen them.

Cana didn't even glance up, her gaze flirting over the cards. Furrowing her eyebrows, she lifted her hand to a card, then moving it to another one and then back again. Sighing, she picked one of the cards, shoved Seda's foot that was stepping on the pile of cards, and dropped it into the pile.

Laxus took a long, hard look at the card before deciding he didn't need it, and drawing another card.

"Go away Seda." Cana said, still looking at her cards with determination.

Seda huffed loudly, sending Cana a dirty look she stomped her foot. "But I'm bo~red!" She whined, drawing out the o.

Cana pointed to a chair a few feet away, and Seda glared harder, huffed once again and jumped down from the table, coming back second later with said chair. She planted it roughly on the ground before falling into it.

Seda sighed and looked out the windows. They were clearly ignoring her, too engrossed in their game to pay attention to her. She glanced back at the cards on the table, seething at how easily the two played. To her, it was too freaking confusing, the whole drop a card, draw a card, put three cards together, and then some.

Swinging her feet lightly, she started bumping the leg of the table with the tip of her boot, meanwhile using her hands to swivel her violet locks into her fingers. Twirling, combing and yanking them around.

It took a while, the bumps getting louder and louder. Finally, the two kids burst, annoyed by the noise and all but whispered, "FINE!"

Seda gave a happy cheer and sprung from her seat, no longer depressed. Cana and Laxus glanced at each other, marveling at how quickly Seda's mood changed.

"Come on!" She yelled, grinning at them over her shoulder before disappearing behind the guild doors.

"Hey! You need to get the paper checked by Master first!" Laxus yelled, running after Seda after making sure Cana was following him. But Seda was already too far down the road to hear them, laughing as the wind whipped her purple hair across her face.

**...**

Laxus stared up at the silver-eyed mage from where he had collapsed, panting, in the outskirts of town. "How are you not tired?" He asked in between gasps.

"Training," she replied nonchalantly, looking at her nails. "Gosh, I need a manicure. Would silver be a good color?" She asked Cana, who was laying on a rock next to her.

Cana looked down from the sky where she was trying to decipher a cloud. "Totally, It'll match you eyes too."

Seda nodded thoughtfully, "We'll go together," she finally concluded. Cana smiled, excited at the prospect.

Seda looked back down at Laxus and kicked him on the side. "Up, you lazy butt. It's time to sho~p!" She sang, grabbing both Laxus and Cana's attention.

"Shopping?!" They asked simultaneously.

Seda grinned at Cana, who had an excited expression upon her features, and frowned at Laxus, who had a shocked expression.

"Yup!" she said and then started skipping towards town.

Laxus rushed over and blocked her path. "What happened to the mission?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mission?" she asked innocently, her voice sugary. "What mission?"

He growled at her an she smirked at him, mischief filling her eyes like an empty pool on a rainy night.

"It was only to get you to come with us. Plus, Hadi and Macao wouldn't let me go with only just Cana. And today it's Saturday, witch means there will be a farmers market _somewhere _in town. Getting you to come was easier than I thought it would have been. I amaze even myself sometimes. Good work, Seda, good work." She said, patting her own back before circling around Laxus and motioning for Cana to follow her.

She started walking but Laxus blocked her path once more. "I'll go back." He threatened. She smirked her eyes dancing in mirth. "Yeah right. You wish." She said and reached up to tap his nose, "You wouldn't let two innocent, little girls wander around Magnolia, right?" She let her eyes drain into an innocent look, then go back to mischievous.

"Come on Cana." She finished, avoiding the now cursing Laxus by diving around him.

Cana skipped forward to meet her, and then asked, "Why do you need a farmers market though? Are you out of milk?"

"Not a regular farmers market, a _magic_ one." She said. "And I-"

Seda was going to say more but she bumped in a guy around her age and went tumbling to the floor. He was wearing a black cloak, a black cap, and a black cap. The only thing she could see of him was two glowing golden eyes.

She tried to look away and tried to say something, but her gaze was locked onto his and her throat had constricted, barely allowing her to breath. She wanted to say _something._ But every time she drew in a gasp her breath hitched and she could no longer talk. Seda felt the blood rush to her head until all she could hear was her fluttering heart beat every millisecond.

Finally, the boy looked away, mumbled a "Sorry" and sped away, leaving staring after him, confused and feeling sick.

**...**

"I'm alright, I swear!" She said once more to a concerned Laxus and a confused Cana. The two had been talking with a old woman about directions to the farmers market and had not seen the interaction between her an the masked boy.

Cana had first seen her, siting on the ground with her jeans dusty and her hair flaying in the gust of wind that came after. Seda had been staring off into space, her eyes clouded and a small smile/frown that only Seda could do. Cana had immediately alerted Laxus and together they had 'woken' her up.

The three walked down the street, their feet synchronized with each other as they made their way down the cobble street ways of Magnolia.

Slowly, the streets became more crowded until they arrived at a streets full of wagons and perches. The tents above ranged from red to blue to black and every color in between.

Seda took in the sight, there was crates full of fruit. Apples, watermelons, oranges, peaches, all with some sort of magic in them.

"Enchanted apples! Come get your enchanted apples! Put your desired person in a sleep of 24 hours. Or buy the bloating watermelons! Who ever eats them will double in size and float into the sky like a balloon!" The lady behind the cart said. She looked at Seda, Laxus and Cana and beckoned them over with a long, purple fingernail.

Her gray hair was ruffled around her head, and the wart on her nose caused costumers to creep past the cart without stopping by. Holding an apple by the tips of her fingers, she called to them and gave them a crooked smile, showing yellow teeth through her chapped lips. "Hello, dearies. Care for a caramel apple? It'll taste delicious."

Seda refused, and asked if she had anything other that apples to sell.

"Well of course. Here are the bloating watermelons, the tiny-turnout peaches, and the orangutan oranges. The watermelons will turn anyone twice their size and cause them to float into space. The peaches cause the person, or animal, that eats it to shrink into pocket size, and the oranges cause hair to grow all over a persons body until they look like orangutans. All spells wear off within 24 hours, obviously." The old lady said.

Seda nodded, but inside she was wondering what it would take to get away.

"We're actually just looking around. But thank you anyways." She said to the old woman and began to turn away. However, a second later the old woman called out.

"Wait! I might have just the thing for you." She reached down under the cart and pulled out something round covered with a cloth.

Interested, Seda turned back towards the cart and looked at the mysterious thing curiously.

Tenderly, the old woman reached over and flung the cloth away, into the face of Laxus. He spluttered and coughed before flinging the rag away. The old woman paid no attention, ignoring the glare Laxus was giving her.

"Here, take it for free, I don't need it. Now move along, there are other costumers who wish to see me."

Seda looked at the thing it the woman's hands. It was clearly an egg. A rather large one at that, but still an egg. It was white with gray stripes all joining at the bottom in a silver glow. Carefully she took it out of the old woman's hands and was dismissed within seconds, the woman going back to her chant.

Cana looked at the egg. "What are you going to do with it?" She asked.

Seda shrugged her shoulders, "Bake an omelet I guess."

**...**

**Hoped you liked it! R&R!**

**Goodnight!**

**TGC**


End file.
